Determinación
by gabyah
Summary: Saber que solo es mía y de nadie más, que solo yo puedo tocarla, acariciarla y hacerla suspirar por sentirme más cerca, tan cerca como nos permita nuestros cuerpos y aun así todavía no sería suficiente, el amor es una locura, una tortura placentera, sencillamente el amor es complicado y me encanta.
1. Chapter 1

**Determinación**

**Introducción**

**Capítulo 1: Sin existir**

Pareciera desde aquella tarde lluviosa en el balcón de industrias futuro, después de una apasionada declaración llena de verdades, ilusiones y calladas esperanzas pero al fin y al cavo retractada por su dueña. Todo sería algo menos que un recuerdo, un trato secreto entre ambos, de callar y guardar silencio.

Ciertamente había cosas que el niño rubio en ese momento decidió ignorar, inclusive hacer como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, la rubia por su parte decidió que en ese momento era lo más cómodo y conveniente, después de todo no era agradable sentirse total mente desnuda de sus sentimientos ante él.

La frase **''fue solo el calor del momento''** dicha por el rubio y seguida por la confirmación **''así es Arnold te odio y nunca lo olvides' '**, fue una balsa de salvación para ella, para ella y para su atormentado corazón. Si una balsa de salvación enviada por los dioses para sobrevivir al diluvio en el que se encontraba.

Así que se fue alegre, saltando y corriendo a lo que parecería el final perfecto.

Cualquiera que la viera pasar pensaría que la lluvia que recién comenzaba era la que humedecía sus mejillas, que la manera en que corría no era sino porque quería llegar a un refugio para protegerse de la lluvia o estaría por alcanzar y golpear a alguien que la hubiera hecho enfadar, que esos rasgos de dolor no eran más que la viva muestra de estar furiosa, porque después de todo, ella era Helga G. Pataki, la niña matona del cuarto grado de la ps 118 , la más malhumorada, sarcástica y nada simpática en la historia de Hillwood.

En cambio ella no lo negaba, estaba abatida, bien que mal su amado era cortes y amable y no la rechazo, si la hizo retractarse y valla que eso era aún peor que un rechazo. Un rechazo significaba que él tomaba en cuanta sus sentimientos pero no los correspondía, en cambio esa acción hacía notar que el rubio no solo no la correspondía, sino que también decidió aparentar que tales sentimientos no existían .

No existía el milagro de navidad que Helga había hecho posible para él, No existían los poemas y poemas ya en varios volúmenes escritos por su puño y letra. No existían las muchas cosas que ella avía hecho y sacrificado por él.

No existía, no existía, la que**no existía era ella para él.**

Después de eso sería mentira decir que la gran Helga G. Pataki no se sumió en una profunda depresión que llegaba de la añoranza hasta la nostalgia, de la ira a la calma, y de la negación a la autocompasión.

Pero de pronto, una mañana Helga G. Pataki apareció de nuevo, ya no lloraba ni maldecía, mucho menos andaba melancólica por las esquinas.

Habían pasado todas la vacaciones y la rubia se levantó, se ha puesto su listón rosa y ha salido hacia la escuela en su primer día de clases de 5 grado, y se le ve una mirada definida llena de convicción, si bien es cierto que no existe para el niño rubio ella se hará notar, **definitivamente ella existirá.**

**Continuara….**

Primer fic espero que les guste y me den una oportunidad…=3


	2. Chapter 2: seduccion

**Capítulo 2: seducción**

Arnold Shortman está confundido, confundido desde que una rubia se le confeso apasionadamente y después se retractó. Confundido porque después de eso ella desapareció prácticamente de todos todas la vacaciones y después hiso su aparición triunfal, fresca y con una mirada que desarmaba a cualquiera, en especial a él, con esa seguridad estremecedora.

Y qué decir de cómo lo confundía la actitud de la rubia, si bien antes esta lo atormentaba diciéndole apodos y sobrenombres, sepultándolo en bolitas de papel y demás, ahora era diferente lo atormentaba con sus modos gentiles y coquetos, si, su carácter seguía siendo fuerte y sarcástico pero algo avía cambiado

-buenos días cabeza de balón -abriendo su casillero-

-buenos días Helga -danto un salto de sorpresa-

-que pasa Arnoldo, ¿un mal despertar? - Formándosele una risita en los labios-

-n... No, no solo me asustaste es todo

-haa ya veo- levantando una ceja- y eso a que se debe Arnold

**''Arnold''** solo lo había llamado Arnold pero de qué forma, con esos ojos color azul humo que formaban una mirada burlona y seductora, ya habían pasado varios años de lo de industrias futuro, ya se encontraban en los quinces u dieciséis y habían ingresado a la prepa, pero después de eso, Helga era… era de cierta manera abrumadora para él. Si bien ella no era de las que se ponían faldas y accesorios y se maquillaban más que las muñecas de moda, ella con su estilo de pantalones ajustados rasgados de ciertas partes, con blusas sencillas, pero que dejaban ver que definitivamente ya no era una niña y unos tenis rosas que contrastaban radicalmente con su gorra azul que llevaba sobre su cabellera rubia, esta se las sabia arreglar para ponerlo nervioso. Todo eso lo sabía ella y eso hacía más difícil la escapatoria para el pobre chico.

Ella se acercó y le dijo al oído -acaso será que te pongo nervioso- este se puso rojo al instante y no dejaba de balbucear esperando encontrar respuesta, pero antes de hacerlo la rubia ya se había marchado por el pasillo.

-¿es acaso que si lo haces?

Durante el almuerzo el rubio se aventuró entre una multitud de estudiantes que se aglomero en la cafetería.

-viejo estos maestros quieren que envejezcamos más rápido

-jajaja no es para tanto Gerald

-viejo me sorprende tu visión del mundo, con toda esa tarea no sé cómo no hacerlo

-lo que tú digas, hablando de eso y Phoebe

-ha ella, pues veras Arnold esa mujer no envejecerá es toda una genio

-no Gerald, le gustas y ella gusta de ti ¿cuándo será?

-y que o digas viejo, solo espero momento adecuado, mira por allá esta vamos.

-Hola phoebe, ¿almorzando sola?

-Hola chicos, parece que así es

-y la furia rosa digo Helga

-Gerald-reprocho Phoebe-pues veras me dijo que la entrenadora la necesitaría por un rato, tú sabes por ser la capitana del equipo de béisbol, es realmente difícil.

-quien lo diría, que Pataki entrara al equipo y la nombraran capitana el primer año ajajajaj

-así es, increíble verdad, ella tiene mucho talento

-pero aún sigue siendo el terror Pataki- echando una risita-

-Gerald –reprocho Arnold-

-Hablando de eso no creo que haya almorzado, debería ir y llevarle uno que le traje.

-no hace falta- dijo un muy apurado y sonriente Gerald- Arnold puede hacerlo

-¿enserio?-dijo la asiática- no quiero incomodar-

-claro phoebe- dijo sonriente- no hay problema yo se lo llevo

- o gracias Arnold, siempre ando preocupada porque coma algo a decir verdad, ella suele olvidar hacerlo cuando entrena, cielos esa Helga me matara de preocupación

-si comprendo ¿entonces este es su desayuno?

-si ese es, muchas gracias Arnold

Tomo el desayuno y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el campo de entrenamiento, mientras que a sus espaldas el afro le guiñaba el ojo con picardía. Cuando llego al campo pudo observar a la rubia con su típica gorra azul comandando a las demás jugadoras lo que se podría decir los últimos toques de las jugadas maestras, esta lucia sudorosa y algo despeinada, por lo que sus mechones sueltos brillaban como oro a contra luz solar. Cuando la rubia noto a cierto chico con cabeza de balón se dispuso a despedir a las chicas para luego dirigirse a le.

-cielos cabeza de balón, que pasa para que me honres con tu presencia- rindo burlonamente-

-mira, mira, no es para tanto capitana, solo le he traído el almuerzo

-Valla y eso será que no puedes vivir sin mi querido que ahora tratas de seducirme con comida Arnoldo

-nada de eso, me lo pidió Phoebe

-¿Phoebe? Valla esa chica-soltando una carcajada- bueno aun así funciona- dirigiéndose hacia atrás de las gradas mientras que Arnold la seguía-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-jajaja ¿tú que crees?

-¿yo que creo?

-pues no se dímelo tu chico listo

-creo que me estas lanzando el anzuelo-dijo bromeando mientras que ambos se sentaban en el piso-

-Aaa ¿así que eso crees? –Mirándolo fijamente con esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de diversión-

-pues claro soy irresistible -seguía bromeando-

-así es lo eres –se acercó a su rostro quedando a 10 escasos centímetros de la cara del rubio, este al verla tan cerca se ruborizo, vio fijamente su mirada, ya no era esa mirada burlona y juguetona de hace unos instantes, no, esta era seductora y al mismo tiempo tierna. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?, confundir tanto sus sentidos con solo la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa Arnold? Estas colorado

-n... No, no es cierto

-sí, si lo estas –acercándose más-

-sabes Helga si sigues provocándome no saldrás bien librada- logro decir para que esta se apartara-

-enserio Arnold- rozando su nariz contra la de el-

Él no podía moverse, esa sensación era tan abrumadora, sentía pequeñas descargas de electricidad a lo largo de su cuerpo, era tan diferente con las demás, no se comparaba a cuando tocaba a Lila de pequeño, o a la tal summer en la playa. No esto era diferente, sus sentidos pedían más cercanía, más cercanía de esos labios a escasos centímetros y perderse en ese mar salvaje que eran los ojos azules de Helga G. Pataki.

-PATAKI- grito la entrenadora Wittenberg-

La chica se puso de pie de inmediato, y se dirigió hacia el centro del campo donde se encontraba la entrenadora que la llamaba, claro esta que esta no sabía dónde estaba Helga ni con quien.

-enseguida entrenadora –grito la rubia y voltea a ver de reojo al chico en el suelo-será para la próxima cabeza de balón, gracias por el almuerzo y la agradable compañía. Nos vemos

El chico no reacciono al verla alejarse, solo se preguntaba que había sido eso, era cierto que Helga era… era… que carajos era Helga, un día era la niña abusona y al siguiente era la mujer que al parecer para su sorpresa lo seducía.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3: día de los inocentes

**_Capítulo 3: Día de los inocentes_**

Flash back

-será para la próxima cabeza de balón

Fin flash back

-¿Cómo que será para la próxima? ¿Qué será para la próxima? Haaaaaaaaa ¿qué rayos le pasa?

-Arnold…. Arnold…. Tierra llamando a Arnold -mientras que le pasaba la mano una y o través enfrente de su cara-

-H… ha si dime Gerald

-No viejo, dime tu, has estado así desde que regresaste de traer el desayuno a Pataki

-No sé de qué estás hablando

-Anold

-Gerald

-Viejo

-Dime

-Vamos viejo, no me engañas ¿qué te traes?

-Nada en absoluto Gerald

- M. m. m. lo que tú digas Arnold

-Bien Gerald, aquí me bajo, nos vemos mañana

-Como digas viejo, hasta mañana

Por qué no contarle a Gerald, no es que no le tenga confianza, pero como contarle lo de Helga, no es que realmente estuviera pasando algo en realidad, ni tampoco está seguro de nada, es decir se trataba de Helga, no era la más predecible que digamos, no, al contrario, era cambiante como las nubes, pero con la fuerza de la tormenta. Esto no le gustaba, pensar mal de las personas, pero si no desconfiaba de la rubia seria la persona más tonta e ilusa del mundo, listo para caer en una broma adelantada del día de los inocentes y fue cuando noto la fecha, si bien no era el día de los inocentes solo faltaba una semana y fue ahí donde se figuró el plan macabro de Pataki, era de esperar algo así, mira que figurar tan malévola broma, pero no, está ves no le resultaría, esta vez tenia a el**''saber''** de sus planes a su favor, no la enceguecería con una luz, pero si la enceguecería con su mismo juego, no le prepararía ninguna broma, eso no estaba en su carácter pero si estaría alerta para poder librarse de la de ella.

Sorprendente mente no pasó nada de importancia durante la semana, una que otra insinuación de parte de ella y el por supuesto regresándose la de la manera más galante y viceversa, claro que la rubia siempre sabia como apaciguarlo, pero le extrañaba ese repentino coqueteo por parte de él, si bien no le molestaba, tampoco la terminaba de convencer, porque se sentía cierta fara maña detrás de todo, pero aun así lo dejo ser, después de todo Arnold era Arnold, y ella, pues ella simplemente se dejaba llevar.

Debido al día de los inocentes Rhonda Lloyd organizo el baile, después de todo ella era la señorita elegante según sus palabras, así que ella se adueñó de la planeación, siendo extremadamente meticulosa con todo lo que a la baile se refería, después de todo ella era más adecuada para hacerlo, se pasó meses yendo y viniendo, de un lado para otro, de arriba abajo, no cualquiera podría convertir el gimnasio de la escuela en un salón de baile ,todo sea para que todo quedara perfecto, después de todo ningún Lloyd se permitiría fracasar en algo que tuviera que ver con su vida social.

Arnold savia que debía estar preparado, que por ninguna razón deberá caer a los impulsos de su adolescente cuerpo, pero si debía seguir a la razón. Quien en su sano juicio se hubiera imaginado a Helga Pataki capaz de seducir para lograr una broma, y aún más increíble quien podría imaginar que realmente era buena haciéndolo.

Por su parte él ya se encontraba en el baile, a lo lejos podía ver a toda la pandilla, Rhonda diciendo hasta el hartazgo que esa era la fiesta más elegante de la historia, Curly acosándola hasta la locura, Eugene cayendo múltiples de veces para terminar con su frase **estoy bien**, Harold en la mesa de comidas, seguido de una molesta Paty que se lo llevaba a rastras para la pista de baile, Lorenzo, Iggy, Brainy, Sid y stuinky platicando con algunas chicas al otro lado del salón. Logro divisar a Gerald y Phoebe que se veían de lo más lindo, debido al gusto mutuo, sin embargo, ya eran casi las 11 y ni una señal de Helga, eso era totalmente desconcertante e inclusive terrorífico, valla sí que tenía talento para generar terror, al no presentarse o mostrarse no hacía más que tensarlo aún más, por el simple hecho de estar alerta.

Era tanto su concentración en no ser presa de la broma al estilo Pataki, que inclusive ignoro de la manera más descortés a más de una chica guapetona del tipo perfecta según les decía Helga.

-Cielos Arnold sí que te ves muy atractivo- decía la chica-

-He, a si- mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierta rubia- gracias

-Valla cualquiera diría que no me escuchas Arnold

-He, si, no disculpa ¿qué decías?

-decía que….

Entonces Arnold vio entrar a Helga al salón y sin más dejo a la muchacha hablando sola. Era el momento de tomar al toro por los cuernos, no esperaría el golpe, el daría el golpe, pero conforme se iba acercando, se dio cuenta que dar el famoso golpe de estado sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba, ya que enfrente de él se encontraba una muy hermosa y atractiva Helga, muy a su estilo, con un bello pero sencillo vestido color rojo, pero bien lucido por ella, el cabello ondulado a medio recoger, el maquillaje liviano pero que enmarcaba toda su belleza.

-cabeza de balón, ¿Qué haces?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué, que haces? ¿Por qué estas derramando el ponche sobre ti mismo?- alzando una carcajada- acaso terminaste por volverte totalmente zopenco

-¿Cómo dices?- volteando hacia abajo y viendo que avía derramado todo sobre si- o no puede ser

-jajaja no es gracioso burlarme de ti si no lo notas cabeza de balón ajajajjaa

-Viejo ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada Gerald, solo un accidente

-¿Helga tú se lo tiraste encima?-dijo molesto-

-Claro que no cabeza de cepillo, él sólito lo hizo, no me metas en esto

-Si como no. Ahora resulta que no tuviste que ver

- Es cierto Gerald

- O cielos viejo que tonto-soltando una carcajada-

-Gerald-reprocho la pelinegra-

-jajajajaja no, no puede ser esto parece surrealista -decía la rubia tomándose el estómago de tanto reír-

-Rayos dejen de reírse de mí

-jajajaa no pasa nada cabeza de balón ando de buenas yo lo limpio, tengo toallas especiales en mi casillero

-¿en tu casillero? mmmm- levantando una ceja-

-¿cómo que mmm? Si en mi casillero Arnoldo-levantando la voz-

-pues claro en tu casillero- diciendo de manera acusadora-

-pues si en mi casillero melenudo

Ellos seguían discutiendo mientras que Gerald y Phoebe los miraban, dieron un suspiro, se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon a otra parte del salón.

-Eso sería preferible a...a...

-¿A qué? Arnoldo

-A nada Helga- adelante te sigo a tu casillero

-Bien

-Bien

Ya en el pasillo, ella no hablaba, solo se limitaba a caminar hacia su casillero algo molesta

-Bien cabeza de balón ya llegamos- abriendo su casillero

Arnold por su parte estaba nervioso, se podría decir que hasta paranoico, se esperaba un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas, disparos, hasta un hombre saliendo del alguna parte para asustarlo, observaba todo con muchísima atención, entonces noto que ala lado de los casilleros se encontraba el almario del conserje, entonces el no dudo que ese lugar se encontraba la gran broma.

Mientras tanto Helga sacaba las toallas de un recipiente plástico y camino hasta el

-ya está cabeza de balón, deja que limpie tu pobre ropa tonto ajajaja

De pronto la sujeto de la muñeca y la jalo junto con él al interior del armario, el solo dio un quejido callado al caer al suelo junto con ella.

-¿estas demente? –mientras se levantaba-

-¿dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está qué? Zopenco

-la broma, la broma que me arias hoy

-¿Qué te aria? Estás loco yo no tengo nada ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-no, no, estoy seguro que me arias una broma Helga

Como digas Arnoldo, aquí están las toallas- aventándoselas, y caminando hacia la puerta-me largo

-no, tu estas ocultando algo, no me engañas

-¿algo? ¿Cómo qué? Cabeza de balón

- no lo sé pero estas ocultando algo, si no ¿Por qué estabas tan coqueta con migo? Era solo que me estabas jugando una broma, y ya lo describí Helga-

- jajajajajajajaja así que era eso, ajajajaja, valla que eres denso Arnold, mira que creer eso de mi

-no te gas la indignada, tu y yo sabemos que si eres capaz.

-o valla, detecto molestia melenudo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué según tú te Hago Una broma? O ¿Por qué mi coquetería es una supuesta farsa?

-¿Qué? ¿Supuesta? Yo jamás dije eso, aaaaaaaaaaa ya me canse Pataki me largo

-¿huyes? No sabía que eras cobarde Shortman- formándose una risa de lado a lado-

¿Qué has dicho? Yo no soy cobarde y no te tengo miedo

-a entonces no te asustaras de esto ¿verdad?-acercándose a escasos milímetros del rubio-

-no y no funcionara Hel….

No le dio tiempo de terminar su frase, era tan nuevo, tan raro, pero tan pasional, así era ser besado por Helga Pataki. Todo se volvió borroso, inclusive delirante, ¿cómo podía hacer sentir tanto con tan poco? Como podía ser tan delicada en su beso y al mismo como carajos él no podía salir del asombro para responder a tal acto, si, lo deseaba pero estaba pasmado, de pronto ella se alejó dejándolo petrificado, sintiéndose un tonto por no responder a tiempo, ella aun cerca lo miraba fijamente.

-¿por qué te burlas de mí?

Ella solo se le quedó mirando más fijamente para susúrrale.

-sería una broma si fuera el día de los inocentes, pero no es el día de los inocentes Arnold

-¿no lo es?

Entonces ella le dio la espalda, camino hacia la puerta abriéndola y al salir solo le dijo aun dándole la espalda.

-enano ya son más de las 12, nos vemos -marchándose y cerrando la puerta-

El solo se dispuso a sacar su celular para ver la hora, ya eran las 12:20 am y entonces esa frase recorría su pérdida y atormentada mente:

**Lo seria si fuera el día de los inocentes….**

**Continuará….**

Que tal a todos a los que lean esta historia, soy nueva y la verdad he cometido varios errores pero la verdad me encanta así que les agradecería sus comentarios acerca de esta trabajo sean buenos o malos me encantaría recibirlos.

Subiré de 2 a tres capítulos por semana, no será larga historia, bueno es todo se los agradezco.


	4. Chapter 4: la familia feliz

**Nota: no existe continuidad inmediata con el capítulo anterior. Y si, el título es una ironía.**

**Este capítulo contiene lenguaje ofensivo y violencia**

**Capítulo 4: "La familia feliz''**

Era sábado por la mañana, la rubia despertó súbitamente al escuchar una voz chillona proveniente del primer nivel de su casa, que sería imposible no reconocer. Siguió recostada, solo pensaba en lo magnifico que sería no levantarse.

-Este será un largo día- suspiro-

Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el techo de su habitación, mucho y poco había cambiado en aquel lugar confidente, el armario ya no albergaba el altar de Arnold, pero si todos sus diarios, rigurosamente ordenados, seguía escribiendo sus más íntimos sentimientos, y aunque se mostraba más abierta con Arnold acerca de sus sentimientos, aun había muchas y muchas cosas que se guardaba para sí.

Solo no deseaba abrir la puerta, ella significaba que su habitación sería el único lugar de la casa en donde se repelía el mundo de la familia Pataki.

Escucho tres golpecitos en su puerta, y después se escuchó el rechinar al ser violada la barrera de su habitación.

-No dije que pudieras pasar

-Hay hermanita bebe, es que estoy tan emocionada de estar devuelta

- si, como digas

-Hermanita quisiera contarte tantas cosas, en el desayuno tengo algo que decirle en familia, te espero, hermanita bebe

Helga asumió de inmediato que no era cosa buena, al menos para ella. Olga se marchó con su típica sonrisa de lado a lado, Helga solo dejo marcharse, suspiro antes del levantarse y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, al terminar de cambiarse, se dirigió al comedor, donde ya la esperaban.

-Buenos días hermanita bebe

-Que tienes de buenos

-no le hables así a tu hermana señorita

-Como digas Bob –girando los ojos y dando un resoplido-

-Hay adorada familia, como los he extrañado

-O querida, que bueno es tenerte en casa

-Claro que si Miriam, Olga y la niña podrían ir a pasear juntas

-ya no soy una niña, Bob, y no quiero a ir a ningún lado, ya tengo planes

-que cuantos tienes ¿11? Y si tendrás que ir, tu hermana quiere de tu compañía

-Vamos querida, seguro se divertirán

- ¿Qué es esto, una confabulación? ¿No me escucharon?, he dicho que no

-O vamos hermanita bebe, será maravilloso

- No Olga, tengo otros planes, no todo gira en torno a ti

-Hay hermanita, no seas así, vamos nos divertiremos hasta podremos comprar de esos colgantes de moda, para que sepan que somos hermanas

-No y es no

-niña, si Olga quiere que vallas, iras

-ya papi, no pasa nada, mejor les doy la sorpresa, papi, mami, hermanita bebe, he decidido quedarme a vivir con ustedes

Helga dejo caer su cubierto, su sangre se helo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Querida, que emoción, no es así Bob

-Claro que si Miriam esto hay que celebrarlo

-Tengo práctica – pronuncio Helga, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la calle, no podía creer su mala suerte, es acaso que no podía irle mejor, ahora tenía que llegar Olga y hacerle más difícil la vida en su casa.

Se encontró practicando en el campo de la escuela, su equipo sin dudas concordaron que su capitana no estaba del todo contenta, además de que eso se notaba en lo exigente, mandona y nada complaciente respecto al juego, ellas sabían perfectamente que cuando Helga Pataki despertaba con el pie izquierdo sin duda alguna correría sangre, por así decirlo, hasta la entrenadora lo noto y creyó más conveniente terminar antes el entrenamiento.

Helga estaba asqueada, no había tenido la mejor de las semanas, precisamente habían pasado los exámenes, tareas, trabajos, exposiciones y demás. A pesar de no ser tan entusiasta en el estudio como Phoebe, ella ya se empeñaba más en el asunto, después de todo, buenas notas significaban entrar a la universidad, cualquiera que fuera, solo que estuviera lejos de los Pataki en especial de su "adorada hermana".

El lunes llegó, y nada había mejorado, al contrario ella ya se encontraba en sus límites, asqueada, harta y fastidiada, si es posible que se pudieran las tres al mismo tiempo.

Llego, a su casillero, volteo al casillero del lado y suspiro, por azares del destino, Arnold no había llegado todavía, sacos sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su clase.

-Niña no te agás la tonta- mientras presionaba a su víctima contra los casilleros-

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Necesito mi tarea, 4 ojos

-¿Qué?

-Entiende esto, 4 ojos, tú eres lista, yo te puedo dar una tunda, así que tu aras mi tarea

-No, no lo hare, tu misma debes esforzarte, no lo are aunque me golpees

-con que esas tenemos, pues para que veas lo buena gente que soy te daré otra oportunidad, tal vez si te doy una probada de lo que te pasara, recapacites –enseñándole el puño-

-N... no lo are

-Como gustes –lanzando el golpe-

Phoebe se mostraba valiente, sabía que si cedía ante la bravuconería, sería un juego de nunca acabar así que muy a su pesar decidió mantenerse firme. Cerró los ojos en una acción que denotaba miedo y resignación. Podía sentir el dolor aun sin haber sido golpeada aun.

-Debes ser realmente muy estúpida para haberte atrevido a meterte con Phoebe –dijo la rubia mientras sostenía el puño de la brabucona con firmeza-

Phoebe miro a Helga, noto de inmediato que algo andaba mal, en su mirada resplandecía ira calmad y saliendo de control, eso la helo hasta el alma, sabía que la rubia estaba descontrolada y ya no había vuelta atrás, el caos se estaba por desatar.

-¿Quién te crees basura? Quítate si no quieres que….

-Si no quiero ¿qué? – sus ojos eran como los de un tigre apunto de atacar-

-patearte el trasero, estúpida

-Quisiera verlo

Se le fue encima a la rubia enseguida dando un golpe centrado en su mejilla, su labio enseguida comenzó a sangrar, Phoebe solo vio que la rubio sonrió aterradoramente, llena de satisfacción, como si lo hubiese estado esperando con ansias, Helga contrataco enseguida, le dio un puñetazo directo en el ojo y otro en la mandíbula, la tomo por el cabello y la estrello varias veces contra los casilleros, cuando la brabucona cayó al suelo, cualquiera habría afirmado que Helga pararía, pero no fue así, se puso en cuclillas sobre ella, inmovilizando sus brazos con sus piernas y comenzó a golpearla una y otra vez en el rostro, nadie se atrevía a intervenir, no era la típica escena de pleito estudiantil, no hubo rueda de estudiantes alrededor gritando pelea.. .pelea... pelea…, era muy diferente, todos estaban callados, increíble mirar cómo le daban su merecido a aquella chica, que los había atormentado durante años y espeluznante resultaba ver con qué facilidad y saña lo hacía.

Phoebe sabía que Helga estafa fuera de sí, ella siempre había sido **supuestamente violenta**pero muy pocas veces llegaba a los extremos, siempre eran palabras, burlas y amenazas, pero casi nunca golpes, al contrario de esta ocasión que ellos se habían hecho presentes de inmediato.

Helga sintió que alguien la sujeta por la cintura y la separaba de la otra chica en el suelo, poco le importaba ver quién era el atrevido, ella solo quería seguir golpeando.

-Señorita Pataki…. Señorita Pataki…. Ya cálmese- dijo el director-

La cereza del pastel hizo aparición, no podía comprender como diablos había perdido el control de esa manera. Ahora si todo estaba terriblemente mal.

**_Continuara…._**

**_Gracias alas personitas que me dieron una oportunidad y gracias a los comentarios_**

**_Linadzuki: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, descuida se lo horrible que es que te dejen colgada de una historia y jamás la terminen, saludos._**

**_Letifiesta: me alegra que te gustara, la verdad hice a Helga más coqueta y decidida por que me empezó a desesperar que en todas las historias ella no se desidia a hablar._**

**_Raitsuki141: yo también soy tu fan escribes súper bien espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos 4 y 5._**

**_Sin más por decir muchísimas gracias._**

**_Clip al botoncito=P_**


	5. Chapter 5: la familia feliz parte II

**Capítulo 5: "La familia feliz'' parte II**

Helga fue llevada directamente a la oficina del director, mientras, que a la otra chica, la llevaron a la enfermería. Helga se miró los nudillos, estaban completamente llenos de sangre, obviamente no era suya, masacre, no hay otro termino que defina mejor lo que paso en el pasillo.

Espero unos treinta minutos sentada en la sala de espera, en donde la secretaria, le dio un pañuelo húmedo para su mejilla y labio, cuando por fin le pidieron pasar.

La oficina era de color azul, con muchos diplomas enmarcados y colgados en esa pared celeste, en el escritorio había muchísimas fotografías, una llamo su atención, pero solo se limitó a mirar, el director la miraba fijamente, hasta que tomo haciendo. De tez negra, atractivo, alto y fornido, alrededor de los treintas. Él era un buen director, comprensivo, pero reconocido por impartir justicia, tomo el sobre sobre su escritorio y comenzó a hablar.

-Helga Geraldine Pataki, primer año, promedio de 97, capitana del equipo de béisbol y con un gran historial de agresión –serrando sobre y dejándolo sobre su escritorio- debo decir que ya se había tardado, Srita Pataki, tomando en cuenta su historial, pero más importante es que sepa que si se tratara de otra persona, aun si fuera la reina de Francia con promedio de 100, no la habría aceptado, -dio una pausa y vio fijamente a Helga- sin embargo la acepte señorita, ha habido personas que han intercedido por usted, y creo que eso debería valer lo suficiente, como para que usted se muestre agradecida y aproveche su potencial.

-Habla de la Dra. Bliss – señalando la fotografía-

-en parte y también del Sr Simmons, ambos me comentaron que su situación es complicada, pero aun así usted tiene talento, pero ese potencial que nosotros vemos, se ve nublado por asuntos como este.

-Me expulsara entonces

-seria lo idóneo, por la violencia de la pelea, pero no, tengo tiempo detrás de la Srta. Astrong pero nadie se atrevía a acusarla, y yo nunca la atrape, hasta hoy, esto podemos dejarlo como justicia divina.

-Entonces ¿me puedo ir?

-por otra parte, me preocupa más su situación, deseo que su desempeño sea maximizado y aprovechado por usted y no sea al contrario por su actitud violenta y debo impartir orden, por lo que deberé castigarla, estará obligada a asistir a la clase de teatro, servicio comunitario por un mes los sábados y domingos y….

-Espere ¿hay más?

-Sí, también deberá ir a terapia con la Dra. Bliss cada semana. Tengo gran fe en usted, no me decepcione. Aquí tiene su itinerario de su clase de teatro, servicio comunitario y sesiones con la Dra. Bliss.

Ella no apelo en absoluto, el director aunque amable, tenía muy fuerte autoridad, además de que se lo merecía.

Regreso a sus clases restantes, nadie le decía ni le preguntaba nada, Phoebe solo la miraba tratando de descifrar en sus gestos que era lo que pasaba.

-Helga, gracias

-No tiene por qué, la verdad – se quedó callada un momento- no es nada.

-Helga ¿algo te está molestando? Es decir nunca te había visto así

-No es nada Phoebs, es solo que **"la familia feliz"** me está matando

-¿No has hablado con tu hermana? Hace dos años que se fue a vivir….

-No Phoebe, no quiero hablar con ella, yo no soy de las que pueden aparentar como si nada hubiera pasado, no te preocupes Phoebe yo sabré resolverlo, me tengo que ir

-No s vemos Helga –la miro con preocupación-

Arnold se enteró de la pelea por terceros, a decir verdad por Harold y Rhonda, ese día no compartía clases con la rubia y no la vio en la cafetería. Fue a buscarla a su casa, abrió la puerta la mama de Helga, le dijo que no había llegado, solo se preguntó, ¿Cómo podía decirle de lo más tranquila, que su hija no había llegado aún? Ya eran las nueve de la noche y ella de lo más fresca. Entonces recordó un lugar y se dirigió al campo Gerald, en el montículo se encontraba la rubia bateando con la ayuda de una maquina eléctrica. El solo se acercó teniendo cuidado de no ser golpeado por ninguna pelota.

-¿Qué quieres Arnold? –sin mirarlo-

-Valla ¿sin insulto de por medio? Sí que esta extraña Helga

-Nada que te incumba -mientras bateaba-

-¿Enserio? ¿Te lo parece? Lo mismo te dije cuando fuiste con migo a San Lorenzo

-¿Y el punto es?

-Que me incumbe, ¿Qué paso allá?

-Nada, solo la confirmación de lo violenta y desagradable que soy, solo eso –herrando el bateo-

-Yo no creo que seas así, es ¿Por qué Olga regreso?

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Porque simplemente no te largas? –Tirando el bate-

- Yo soy Arnold, la persona más metiches y entrometida ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-Ya vasta. Dijo volteándolo a ver y dejándole ver su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe-

-No, y sabes que siempre estaré para ti aunque tú no quieras – acercándose y tocando su mejilla.

Todo había dejado se ser raro entre ellos, no habían tocado el tema del día de los inocentes, pero esto era más común mente conocido por ambos, las veces en que ella ocupaba de él y él de ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo se sentía normal y por un breve instante se proyectó a cuando ambos tenían nueve años.

-Yo sé que podrás solucionarlo, solo tienes que ser paciente, mira cómo te dejo –riendo de lado a lado-

-Ja pero no viste como quedo ella –frunciendo el ceño y riendo-

-Ya me lo imagino Pataki, ya me lo imagino, ¿quieres un helado?

¿A esta hora? No te querrás sobrepasar con migo melenudo, no te será tan fácil

-Lo que tú digas Helga

Mientras tanto en la casa Pataki.

Y ya nos dirás porque has vuelto realmente Olga- preguntaron Bob y Miriam-

-pues verán – riendo- la abuela me envió.

**_Continuara…._**

**_Gracias alas personitas que me dieron una oportunidad y gracias por los comentarios_**

**_Estos episodios son de gran importancia, debido que en base a ellos se basaran los siguientes._**

**_Si ya sé que en este episodio y el anterior no hay nada de seducción ni coquetería, pero lo hice pensando en mantener la idea original del creador de hey Arnold, donde Helga necesita a su amado para salir adelante de sus problemas, además, de que si en todos los capítulos hay pura coquetería se volvería demasiado obvia la trama y por lo tanto aburrida, pero para que vean que no soy mala les obsequio el capítulo 6 =P_**

**_Sin más por decir muchísimas gracias._**

**_Clip al botoncito=P_**


	6. Chapter 6: Clemencia

Hey Arnold no me pertenece al igual que clemencia.

Cuando aparezca esta señal (&) significara cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 6: Clemencia**

Las bases estaban llenas, todo se resumía en la siguiente juagada, si la siguiente jugadora al bate lograba un homerun, el equipo local estaría acabado, por otra parte si la lanzadora lograba strike, lograría la victoria.

Todos tenían la adrenalina y el suspenso hasta el cuello, se escuchaba a la porra local desde las gradas, diciendo una y otra vez con gran entusiasmo. Una más… una más… una más…. En ánimo a su lanzadora estrella, que ya había dejado fuera a dos jugadoras anteriores por strike.

Lanzo y las gradas estallaron en alegría y ovaciones.

**¡Primer strike!**

Todos en las gradas guardaron silencio, conteniendo la respiración, como si algún suspiro pudiera hacer que se rompiera la concentración de las jugadoras en cuestión.

**¡Segundo strike!**

Nuevamente en las gradas se volvió a formar el coro, Una más… Una más... Una más…

Una gota de sudor recorrió su cien hasta su mejilla, se mostraba agotada, pero concentrada en no fallar, no escuchaba la ovación, ni a su entrenadora, solo miraba fijamente a la jugadora al bate. Era todo o nada.

Se escuchó un gran alarido, todos saltaban y festejaban, Helga levanto los brazos en señal de victoria, volteo hacia sus amigos, todos se encontraba apoyándola, fijo su mirada en el rubio y le dedico unan sonrisa triunfante, Arnold solo paso saliva y elevo una sonrisa resignada.

Había perdido la apuesta, no aposto que la rubia perdería, claro que no, aposto que no podría sacar a tres jugadoras seguidas por strike. Mala cosa, la de dejarse llevar y caer en las redes del ego, y ahora afrontaría las consecuencias, tendría que recogerla al salir de su clase de teatro impuesta por el director.

**(&)**

-Hola Phoebe ¿trajiste lo que te encargue?

-Hola Helga, si esta en mi mochila. ¿Clemencia verdad?

-Sí, gracias Phoebe -suspirando- que fastidio

- ¿No te agrada Clemencia?

- No es que no me agrade, solo que me harta tener que hacer un papel en la obra de la escuela, empiezo a creer que el castigo es solo una acción predeterminada para obligarme a actuar. CRIMINAL.

-Hay Helga, tú actúas muy bien, después de todo tú fuiste Julieta en cuarto grado.

-Pero eso fue diferente Phoebs, de eso dependía un hermoso beso –sonriendo ida-

-Pues estas hasta el cuello amiga

- Y que lo digas. A y Phoebe, esto nunca paso.

-Olvidando

**(&)**

-Pataki, sí que la supiste hacer, 3 seguidas

-Ja eso solo fue suerte –dijo devorando su almuerzo-

-Quisieras niño rosa, la suerte no lanza a 140 k/h, además ¿a cuento lanzas tú? a menos uno.

-Por supuesto que no ceja de oruga, yo lanzo más rápido que tu

-En tus sueños gordinflón

-Ya cálmense –dijo Gerald- como sea, Pataki, hasta Jamy-o que sorprendido -dándole un escalofrió-

-¿Jamy-o? ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque estaba en el partido? –pregunto el rubio-

-Pues, veras viejo, estaba por el valle de la depresión, por haber cortado con su novia, tu sabes cómo se pone, y mi padre me obligo a llevarlo, supuestamente para que se distrajera –alzo una ceja y volvió a aparecer el escalofrió- y dijo que Pataki lo había impresionado

-¿Pataki y Jamy-o? -dijo Harold- sus hijos serán unos malhumorados de una sola ceja-

Todos rieron, mientras que los rubios levantaban una ceja.

-Cálmate niño rosa ¿quién te dijo que a mí me interesa el zopenco ese?

-Por favor Pataki, no salgas con el –suplico Gerald asqueado- no podría soportarlo, seria horrible

-Ja tal vez lo haga cabeza de cepillo –riendo malvadamente-

-Que, no, por favor. Por favor -entrando en pánico-

-Descuida cabeza de cepillo, yo tengo otros intereses –volteando a ver al rubio y levantándose-

Hasta luego perdedores

Solo la vio cuando se marchó de la cafetería, sabía que se dirigía a su clase de teatro, la última del día, sonrió algo irónico. Últimamente Helga sabia como mover los hilos, lo ponía en situaciones y momentos complicados, por así decirlo. Tenía que reconocer que ella poseía estilo para manipular.

Se dirigió a su clase de química, la cual compartía con Phoebe, el profesor llegaba 10 minutos antes y cerraba la puerta a la hora exacta, ni un minuto antes o después, bastante estricto, se contaba que era de esos genios locos, que se convertían en profesores para recalcar en la cara de los estudiantes lo imbéciles que son. Hasta en Phoebe, con lo inteligente que es, lograba ejercer en ella un estrés incalculable, tanto que hacia estragos en su memoria.

-Cielos, ¡no puede ser! –dijo mortificada-

-¿Que pasa Phoebe?

-Olvide entregárselo –levantando el cuadernillo-

-¿Es el libreto de Helga?

-Sí, no puedo creerlo, que tonta

-Estoy seguro que comprenderá, yo selo entrego, tranquila phoebe

-¿Ustedes saben algo que yo no?, porque si es así, tal vez deban pasar adelante- dijo el profesor-

-Lo sentimos Sr. Holowist –dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Termino la clase, fue una carnicería, todos salieron con cara de que se irían a enterrarse ellos mismos, inclusive Phoebe, aunque intacta, también se la estaba pasando mal, aun sentía la presión mental.

Arnold se fue al salón de teatro, cuando llego, al parecer todos se habían ido, acepto cierta chica rubia algo molesta recogiendo utilería.

-Te pusieron de mucama Pataki

-Ja no como crees, lo estoy haciendo por lo amable y considerada que soy Arnoldo

-¿Fue por no traer el libreto? –mostrándoselo-

-Algo así, así que Holowist, maldito enano- seguía levantando utilería-

-Pues podría decirse –ayudándole- y ¿Qué papel interpretaras?

-A Isabel –dijo desganada-

-¿Enserio? Pensé que sería a Clemencia –dijo algo sorprendido-

-No, se basaron en el físico para el papel y por eso me dieron el de la rubia Isabel, aunque yo preferiría no hacer ninguno

-Pero tú eres muy buena, aún recuerdo a Julieta –riendo de lado-

-Sí, bueno, con Julieta me identificaba –sonrojándose- en cambio no con Isabel

-Entonces, te identificas con la coqueta de Clemencia –riendo pícaramente-

-Ja cabeza de balón, para nada me identifico con esa coqueta, que pierde a su amor verdadero, por cegarse por la apariencia del malvado Enrique- dijo seria-

-¿Entonces, con quien te identificas? –Dijo mirándola y enseñándole el libreto-

-Eso es fácil, -tomando el libreto y señalando un párrafo- con el buen pero muy atormentado Fernando

El leyó el párrafo señalado, describía cuando Fernando era fusilado, sacrificándose por la felicidad de su amada.

El abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, sus labios quedaron entre abiertos, un pinchazo interrumpió su pecho. Era verdad, ella era así, ya lo había visto cientos de veces en el pasado, al igual que el buen Fernando, era malinterpretada con facilidad, con una relación familiar tormentosa, pero aun así con la capacidad de amar con intensidad y sobre todo sinceramente.

-en cambio yo preferiría recitar poemas –dijo rompiendo el silencio y mirándolo-

-¿Cómo cuál? –Con cara de sorpresa-

-Mmmmmm déjame pensar, a ya se- comenzó recitar mientras se acercaba más y más a el-

**_Bendecida cada vez que la nombras, pronunciada sin duda,_**

**_Por tus labios sublimes._**

**_Labios que son un pase a la gloria, al igual que al tormento eterno._**

**_Demencia dichosa sufriría por ellos._**

Arnold, no se movió, estaba fascinado, hipnotizado a centímetros de esa musa poética, a centímetros uno del otro, solo se miraban embelesados, con un hilo de vos logro romper el silencio:

-Y dices que no te identificas con Clemencia –dijo susurrando –

-bueno, Shortman, yo no estoy ciega –acercándose a los labios del chico-

**-PATAKI-** ¿ya terminaste de ordenar?- se escucha afuera del salón, ellos solo dieron un rápido paso hacia atrás muy sonrojados y sin mirarse.

-Si señorita Larios –dijo bufando-

-ok salgan para cerrar el salón con llave

Tomaron sus cosas y se disponían a salir cuando escucho:

-Sigo creyendo que realmente tú deberías interpretar a Clemencia –sonriendo de lado-

_**Continuara…..**_

_**El siguiente capítulo contendrá muchísimas revelaciones y será repartido en dos partes.**_

_**Linadzuki: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, descuida, se lo horrible que es que te dejen colgada de una historia y jamás la terminen ,saludos.**_

_**Letifiesta: me alegra que te gustara, la verdad hice a Helga más coqueta y decidida por que me empezó a desesperar que en todas las historias ella no se desidia a hablar.**_

_**Raitsuki141: yo también soy tu fan escribes super bien espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos 4 y 5.**_

_**Sin más por decir muchísimas gracias.**_

_**Clip al botoncito=P**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Una larga sesión**

Solo se escuchaban los pasos, era el momento más tenso que jamás hubieran pensado tener y valla que ha habido muchísimos, como cuando salvaron el vecindario o cuando sus vidas corrían peligro en San Lorenzo y aun que por diferente situación, la tensión en estos momentos era la más asfixiante y desgastadora que habían experimentado.

Se les tonaba un ligero rubor en las mejillas, ninguno se miraba, por lo que nunca notaron la situación del otro, Helga caminaba con la mirada hacia el suelo, de vez en cuando pateando una que otra roca, Arnold por su parte tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente, para él era obvio que lo ocurrido en el salón de teatro no solo era diferente, si no más comprometedora a lo del día de los inocentes, en aquel día ella lo había besado pero se había marchado apenas termino, dejándolo solo en el armario, en cambio ahora ellos se encontraban caminando, a dispar pero caminando uno al lado de otro, y aunque en esta ocasión no había ocurrido el beso, si era mucho más complicada la situación, esta vez Arnold había caído por completo a la seducción, y aún más perturbador , parecería que había dado su consentimiento al mostrase impaciente por recibirlo, todo eso le absorbía el pensamiento, todo le daba vueltas, como ella se le acerco, como él no la rechazo, y sobre todo esa frase: **" yo no estoy ciega".**

El abrió los labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, era como si se resistiera a revelar lo que su deño tenía en la mente, trato durante unos segundos, pero nada se pronunció, nada que cortara aquel insoportable pero denso silencio.

-Hasta aquí- pronuncio la rubia- el dio un respingo, no se había dado cuanta que ya habían llegado a la casa de la Helga, ella subió por los escalones de su pórtico, abrió la puerta y le envió un saludo de despedida con la mano sin voltear a ver al rubio y entro.

El solo la miro como se desvanecía en aquella entrada, otra vez, se sentía el mayor estúpido, otra vez no dijo nada, miro la entrada por unos segundos, suspiro y después se marchó.

Detrás de la puerta, se encontraba la rubia, tratando de calmar su respiración y a su pobre corazón, ella a diferencia del rubio había notado su casa dos cuadras antes, odiaba tener que ser tan obstinada, si no fuera por esa obstinación, no tendría que pasar por aquellas desesperantes pero muy dichosas situaciones detonadas nada más ni menos que por ella.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hola hermanita bebe

-Olga, por el amor de dios no me asustes así

-O lo siento hermanita, pero es que te estaba esperando, y cuando te vi entrar, pues no puede contenerme para recibirte.

-¿Y para que me estabas esperando? si se puede saber

-¿acas0 lo olvidaste? te dije en la mañana que teníamos que hablar

-Sí, tú me dijiste que querías hablar, yo nunca dije que si

-Helga, ya no podemos seguir retrasando esto, es importante

-eso dices tú, porque por mi parte yo no veo nada importante, o es acaso que esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos y dispuestos para que trates de contarme tu bola de embustes –caminando hacia la escalera-

-Es importante –se escuchó desde la sala-

Helga al reconocer la voz se acercó y se recargo en el arco de la entrada de la sala, enarcando una ceja y mirando directamente al portador.

-veo que no tienen cosas mejores en que perder su tiempo

- Mucho gusto en verte de nuevo también para ti Helga

-Al grano chico, ya me esperaba algo así desde que la mustia de atrás regreso

-Pues veras, nuestra abuela quiere verte

- O enserio, enseguida preparo mis cosas y voy corriendo para con ella –dijo sarcástica- que les quede claro, no tengo ni interés ni intenciones de ver a la bruja, así que si ya hemos terminado se pueden marchar por donde mejor se les acomode- se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras-

Olga y el joven se miraban – eso ya lo esperábamos, no es cierto- le sonrió y se levantó del sillón.

-O por supuesto que sí, pero entrara en razón, por otra parte, como te ha parecido, verdad que se ha puesto muy linda

-Claro que no querida, ella ya era linda desde antes, por lo menos para mí, en fin regreso al hotel, no quiero presionar demasiado, espero tu llamada

Ya de mañana la rubia se levantó temprano, era sábado tenía que ir al servicio social y después encontrarse con la Dra. Bliss.

Toda la mañana se la pasó de aquí para allá, le había tocado limpiar las afueras de la escuela junto con otros estudiantes castigados al igual que ella, durante 5 horas ese fue su trabajo, más que molestarle, le servía de excusa para no estar con su**"perfecta familia"**, acosándola noche y día.

Al término de su labor se dirigió al consultorio de la psiquiatra, como de costumbre, tendía a dramatizar todo y no podían faltar las gafas de sol y la gabardina. Entro al lugar, donde la esperaba la secretaria, la hizo esperar en la sala de espera 10 minutos, hasta que se vislumbró a la Dra. Por el marco de su puerta.

-Helga pasa por favor

Ella enseguida obedeció, como era su costumbre, observo todo con muchísima atención, mucho había cambiado en aquella oficina, empezando por una inscripción en la puerta que decía: **Dra. Bliss psiquiatra familiar e infantil.** Ya no era solo infantil por lo menos.

-Hola Doc., sigue con muchos libros, alguno ya es de su autoría

-Sí, ya he escrito dos, pero no creo que te interese leer, como los niños se chupan el dedo pulgar y demás

-Quien sabe, tal vez sea interesante -sentándose en la silla de la Dra. Bliss-

- Y dime aun te gustaría saltar la tablita, o es acaso que ya creciste y ya no te interesan esas cosas

-Buen punto Doc., pero sabe, mucho no ha cambiado

- Si, ¿cómo qué? –Sentándose en el sofá de los pacientes-

-en que volví a venir aquí por violencia, usted sabe, él me envió –señalando la foto idéntica a la que se encontraba en escritorio del director-

- sí, así es, Will suele ser así, y por lo que me dijo estuvo muy fuerte

- si algo, pero yo no lo provoque, solo actué, y si, puedo reconocer que me pase un poco, pero solo un poco

-ya veo y dime ¿cómo está todo en tu casa?

-Escuche Doc., no tratare de ocultar información, es obvio que con usted no funcionara y yo ya conozco su táctica sutil, al igual que puedo confiar en usted, así que por favor pregúnteme directamente lo que quiera saber

-Valla, me parece bien, entonces dime ¿esa pelea tuvo que ver con la situación de tu casa?

-A decir verdad tuvo todo que ver, yo solo me encontraba exasperada de la **"familia feliz"**-haciendo las comillas con sus manos- y fue como si me mandaran algo en que descargar mi frustración, es decir, la chica molesto a Phoebe y yo solo aproveche

-Es decir que no te intereso que molestara a tu amiga

-No, no me malinterprete, si me molesto, solo que tengo que reconocer, que si yo estuviera en otras situación, me habría encargado de diferente manera

-ya veo, y ¿Por qué? dices familia feliz entre comillas –imitando el gesto de la rubia con sus manos- ¿ha empeorado la situación en tu casa?

-Como usted sabe, nada ha cambiado mucho, con diferencia que hace dos años Olga se fue a vivir con la bruja y ahora regresa y quiere que la reciba con los brazos abiertos.

-y ¿quién es la bruja?- enarcando una ceja-

Helga desvió la mirada, hecho un largo suspiro mientras la Dra. La miraba con expectación y después miro hacia la ventana y contesto.

-Ella es mi abuela, y es la persona que más me ha lastimado de mi familia.

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios**_

**Guest** Gracias por tu comentario.

**Linadzuki** Gracias, me estoy esmerando para que salga linda

**letifiesta** gracias por seguir leyendo

En cuanto pueda subiere el siguiente capitulo

_**Clip al botoncito=P**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Una larga sesión II**

-¿Entonces tu abuela no te cae bien?

-No, Doc., no me cae bien, es una manipuladora de lo peor, siempre buscando la perfección y menospreciando a o los que no lo son, no me extraña que Miriam hubiera huido de ella.

-y según ella ¿Qué es la perfección?

-ja, pues por ello se llevó a Olga, desde la primera vez que la vio la engatuso y la tarada de Olga callo redondita

-¿la engatuso? ¿Se la llevo? ¿A dónde?

-no es nada nuevo que Olga no es buena juzgando a las personas, siempre se rodea de personas doble cara que solo le quieren sacar provecho y a la bruja le encanta hacerse de ese tipo de personas, ya sabe el cazador y la presa, circulo interminable -se encogió de hombros- y a eso agréguele un guapo muchacho del tipo manipulador al igual que la maestra. Olga no tuvo oportunidad.

-¿Que muchacho?

- Cedric, es el protegido de la anciana, sabe, él también ha venido, después de dos años vienen y quieren convencerme de que a la **abuela** le surgió un gran amor por mí, y que quieren que valla a verla a Londres, como si eso fuera posible después de que me trato menos que si fuera basura.

-¿Y por qué no vas a verla? Acabarías con este asunto o acaso ¿temes que te engatuse a ti también?

-¿Engatusarme? No se confunda Doc., yo sé muy bien como son esos dos, si no voy es porque no me gusta que deseche a las personas como si nada y después cuando se le dé la gana los vuelva a utilizar, no señor yo no seré su juguete, además tengo un asunto más importante a aquí.

-¿Ese asunto es Arnold?

La rubia se sonrojo, ya de por si era vergonzoso que supiera que estaba locamente enamorada y ahora sumarle que seguía enamorada del mismo chico después de 13 años eso sí que era para querer morir de la verguenza

-Si es por Arnold

-¿Aún no le has confesado tus sentimientos?

-Él ya lo sabe, desde que teníamos 9 años

-¿Ya lo sabe? Y ¿no te ha dicho nada?

- Si y no, sabe, él fue a buscar a sus padres a San Lorenzo, por supuesto me las arregle para ir, y aun que lo ayude tratando de que no se diera cuenta, al final me descubrió.

-¿Que hizo él?

-me beso – suspirando- y después me pidió que fuera su novia

-¿entonces son novios? –dijo emocionada-

-no, no lo somos -dijo mirando nuevamente a la ventana-

_**Continuara…..**_

_**este es el mas corto, pero no he tenido tiempo, asi que aunque sea uno chiquito para que vean que no me olvidado de subir.**_

_**¿por que no quiso ser su novia?**_

_**¿que quiere la bruja?**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios**_

_**Clip al botoncito=P**_


	9. Chapter 9: lo que mas amo

**Capítulo 9: Lo que más amo**

Era lunes por la mañana, de nuevo ese sueño recurrente, es acaso que no podía dejarlo en paz, como si tratara de recordarle constantemente que aún estaba esa promesa.

Se levantó de mala gana, pocas veces, no se mostraba optimista al iniciar el día, pero con lo que había ocurrido el viernes, se sentía un idiota, un imbécil pero sobre todo un bastardo. Cuantas veces tenía que decírselo, de que formas y colores tenía que adornarlo para él. Y ¿para qué? Para que él se quedara plasmado sin saber que decir. "es acaso que eres idiota" se dijo mentalmente, se vestía de forma pasmada, y con humor enfadado, para colmo de mala suerte se le había hecho tarde, se dirigió hacia su mochila en su escritorio por las prisas y el forcejeo del movimiento se calló una caja de madera que contenía celosamente 3 cartas mancilladas de tantas veces que las leyó hasta el cansancio y un pequeño libro rosa, aun con las prisas y con el mal humor se dispuso a levantarlas , significaban demasiado como para dejarlas en el suelo, no pudo evitar tomar la última y dar una sonrisa de nostalgia y añoranza, era la más maltratada de todas, después de todo, esa carta la leyó hasta en sus sueños.

Coloco la caja en su lugar y se fue, por pura suerte y algo más logro alcanzar el camión a tiempo, cundo llego a la entrada de la escuela lo esperaba Sheena, la morena le lanzo una mirada alegre y suplicante, sabía de antemano que algo se traía entre manos, no obstante su mal humor le correspondió la sonrisa con algo de falsedad, después de todo nadie tenía que sufrir de su idiotez, solo él.

-buenos días Arnold

-buenos días

- es un día maravilloso ¿no lo crees?

-sí, maravilloso –lo dijo con enfado-

-O cielos, ¿estás bien? si gustas puedo buscarte cuando te encuentres mejor.

-no, lo lamento, no he tenido una buena mañana, ¿pero qué quieres decirme?

- pues como ya sabrás estoy organizando una recaudación para los ancianos del asilo, y pues quería pedirte si me podías apoyar en la subasta

-con gusto, pero estaría a cargo de dirigir la subasta o algo por el estilo.

-no, Arnold, es por eso que tengo que ser clara contigo, no organizarías nada, de hecho, te subastaríamos.

-¿Qué? O cielos Sheena, no creo que pueda

-vamos Arnold, eres muy popular, estoy segura que recaudarías mucho dinero para ayudar a esa gente, además solo sería una cita, es más, menos que una cita, solo sería salir con ella por una tarde.

Era su mala suerte, o su mala estrella, que aunque quisiera no podía anteponer un "**no**" por respuesta, no sabiendo que era para ayudar, y valla que era bien conocido que Arnold Shortman ayudaba a la gente, aun cuando no se lo pedían, con mayor razón tenía que hacerlo cuando si lo hacían muy a su pesar en esa ocasión, sabía que le traería problemas, lo sabía de antemano.

Camino con pesadez hacia su casillero, y miro al casillero de la rubia, no se encontraba, era raro, un aire de desilusión y frustración le corrió por la espalda, si a alguien quería ver, y con mayor razón después de haber aceptado la subasta, era a ella, a Helga. Espero unos minutos hasta que sonó la campana, pero ella no apareció, tal vez ella ya había llegado y se marchó antes a su clase, o tal vez no quería verlo. Todo eso le roía las entrañas y traspasaba sus pensamientos, sería comprensible, muy comprensible que ella estuviera molesta.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y aun no había señal de la rubia, hoy no era precisamente el señor paciente y optimista, sabía que estaba rayando en la locura, tal vez era su frustración o solo su mala suerte, pero hoy no era el mejor día para que eso ocurriera. Maldecía internamente ¿dónde carajos estaba?

Para su pesadez , ya era viernes y aún no había rastro de la rubia, la subasta seria en 15 minutos y ni siquiera la había podido encontrar, mucho menos decirle lo de la dichosa subasta, esto no podía ser peor, claro que podía ser peor, cuando se enterara se desataría el apocalipsis, lo sabía, solo pasaba de un lado a otro, ni siquiera supo cuánto recaudo, mucho menos presto atención a quienes habían subastado antes y quienes habían ofertado, solo maldecía a su amabilidad altruista, a su maniática afición de meterse en asuntos ajenos pero sobre todo a la ausencia de la rubia. -Maldita sea ¿dónde carajos te metiste?

Llego directamente a su habitación, no tenía humor, se recostó en su cama sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos, aun había poca luz de sol, ya tratando de escapar por el ocaso, mirando fijamente hacia el cielo enrojecido, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que sin darse cuanta se durmió.

- pero….

-escríbeme por favor, yo haré lo mismo, pero no te garantizo que tenga la fuerza de mandarlas.

-entonces tu respuesta es no

- si Arnold, mi respuesta es no, tú te quedaras aquí y yo me iré. Nada se puede hacer ante eso

-Pero ya te dije que solo será un tiempo cuando mucho 3 meses

- no se puede, es un hecho

-¿Porque eres tan necia?

-¿por qué no serlo?

-Si la situación fuera otra….

-si la situación fuera otra ni siquiera habrías concebido la idea de lo que me pediste

-¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Acaso no puede ser real?

-no, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo nunca te di la oportunidad de enamórate de mí, es mi culpa, así que tú no tienes nada que ver, y no me debes nada, además….

-entonces dame esa oportunidad, yo l…

Fin del sueño

Taciturno se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, las luces apagadas, y todo en silencio, dios como lo abrumaba no saber nada, como lo abrumaba aún más ese recuerdo convertido en sueño, que por alguna razón nunca podía terminar de soñar completo.

Noto que había una hermosa luna, iluminaba de pleno a la caja sobre su escritorio, se levantó y camino hacia ella, tomo su carta favorita, la que tanto había maltratado por casi no soltarla, la saco de su sobre y la leyó, como hacía meses atrás la leyó en sus últimas estancias en San Lorenzo.

_Mi querido Arnold… espero que esta carta sea una de las pocas afortunadas que han logrado escapar de mí yugo, que por más que lo intento se rehúsa a mostrarte mis más internos sentimientos, ruego porque lo haya logrado, llegar a ti, el destinatario de todas ellos._

_Seguramente ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lograste recibir una.__Han pasado tantos años, años que me he sentido aletargada pero feliz de saberte con tus padres, no ha pasado mucho que tu no conozcas ya, solo espero verte nuevamente el 20 de enero, lo espero con ansias, tanto, que una semana me perece eterna._

_Tal vez no me veas cuando llegues, conociendo mi naturaleza cobarde, seguramente me esconderé en las sombras, pero ten la seguridad que definitivamente iré a recibir gustosa al ser más amable, maravilloso e intachable del mundo. Sin duda, a ti, lo que más amo._

_Siempre tuya…. Helga Geraldine Pataki_

_**Continuara…..**_

_**¿Cuál es esa promesa?**_

_**¿Dónde estar Helga?**_

_**¿Quién compro la cita con Arnold?**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios**_

_**Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo**_

_**Clip al botoncito=P**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Mientras que yo no estoy**

Comenzó a arreglarse lentamente y desganado, le daba igual, después de todo solo era una salida con una desconocida, su corbata color tinto contrastaba con su camiseta y chaleco negros, se recargo en el lavabo y mirándose en el espejo se preguntó una vez más donde se encontraba Helga, no le había dicho aun nada, comenzó a sentir la punzada de la rabia en su pecho, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué carajos tenía que sentirse tan mal? Le preocupaba como reaccionaria ella, pero después de todo ella se había largado a no sé qué puñetero lugar y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de decirle algo, o de regresarle las llamadas que le hizo durante la semana, sabía que él se preocuparía y aun así se largó así como así, le daba rabia con ella, con el mundo, pero más le daba rabia que aunque todas esas cosas eran ciertas aun así le preocupaba, sabía que ella seguramente habría hecho un berrinche de tamaño mundial o tal vez ella se habría propuesto ganar la subasta, pero todo eso lo tendría que averiguar después , porque para su mala suerte era imposible que la a la chica que esperaba tocara su puerta en unos momentos fuera ella, después de todo ella se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra ¿no?. Por un momento sintió la esperanza de que fuera así, que la rubia lo hubiera hecho, le cantaría la idea de pasar todo una tarde con ella, una cita, después de todo sería estúpido negar que esa mujer le gustaba, además de que no le emocionaba ni un gramo la idea de pasear toda la tarde con una desconocida, pero todo indicaba lo contrario.

Faltando 15 minutos para las cuatro de la tarde, decidió esperar en su sala a que sonara el timbre, estuvo así durante un breve instante cuando percibió el sonido de este, se levantó aletargado y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomo la manija y dando un largo suspiro antes de abrirla vio como todas sus mascotas se arrejuntaban a sus pies listas para la huida en cuanto la vieran abierta, el no puedo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa, al abrirse un poco la puerta ellos salieron disparados antes de que esta se abriera totalmente hasta que por la fuerza del forcejeo de todos los animales terminaron de abrirla de par en par. El aun volteando hacia el suelo sintió la sangre helada al ver un par de tenis rosas, subió la mirada poco a poco hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de la rubia, era Helga, ¿después de todo ella si era su cita? El deseaba que así fuera, trato de articular palabra, pero como de costumbre ninguna salía de sus labios, ella lo miraba seria, con aire incomodo, logro ver como sus coletas se mecían junto a un listón rosa en un vaivén ante la danza de los vientos de primavera, su gorra azul ya hacía en el suelo, los rayos del sol le daban el toque de oro que tanto lo embriagaba. Vio como ella estiraba la mano y de un fuerte jalón de la corbata ella lo acercaba a su cara.

-Helga….

-sabes cabeza de balón, me está empezando a cansar que en cuanto te pierdo de vista terminas involucrado con alguna chica, estoy cansada, muy cansada, han sido muchos años y yo no puedo soportar este jueguito, así que te quede claro, esta será la última vez.

Ella lo acerco jalando aún más de su corbata, soltándola coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo beso como jamás lo había besado, tan apasionado pero tan desesperado a la vez, el sintió como enredaba sus dedos en su cabello de la nuca, el, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más todavía, no supo cómo o cuando pero por fin pudo corresponderle como tanto él había deseado, como deseaba todas esa veces en las que no pudo por idiota, como cobrándose cada minuto que paso angustiado esa semana, subió su brazo recorriendo la espalda de la rubia hasta su nuca, con la mano extendida en su cabeza entrelazo sus dedos entre sus cabellos y sintió nuevamente la punzada en su pecho, pero esta le preguntaba como carajos había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin ella. De pronto ella se separó, aun faltándole el aliento le pronuncio -esta será la última vez que yo te busque, el próximo serás tú- ella se soltó del amarre en que la tenía presa, recogió su gorra del suelo y bajo los escalones.

-será mejor que te arregles, no querrás que tu cita te encuentre de esa manera o sí.

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Pido unas disculpas por el retraso, me vi superada por mis deberes escolares y no me daba abasto, espero que les guste el capítulo, pues a los que esperaban que Helga fuera la cita de Arnold pues no es así, sería demasiado obvio, jajajajaja y si este capítulo tiene muchísima importancia respecto a que el por fin debe tomar las cartas en el asunto.**_

_**Aclaro que este capítulo estaba destinado a ser un poco más largo desde la perspectiva de Fhoebe pero mejor les dejo solo a estos dos y el siguiente vendrá mas largo**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, ustedes me inspiran a escribir pero en cuanto este capítulo supere los 20 comentarios subo el que sigue, lo sé, es chantaje, pero después de todo amo a Helga y ella lo aria =D**_

_**Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo**_

_**Clip al botoncito=P**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: La decisión**

**PHOEBE**

Toda esta semana a estado algo rara, todo empezó desde el lunes por la mañana, cuando llegue vi que Sheena abordaba a Arnold en la entrada, él se veía molesto pero aun así le sonrió forzadamente, vi como se acercaron a su casillero y ponía cara de espanto ante lo que le decía Sheena parecía que en su interior se debatía a duelo mortal, de pronto al parecer acepto y sheena se marchó, el hecho un suspiro después de ver el casillero de Helga que por cierto no estaba, puesto que no había llegado aún.

A la hora del almuerzo fue todo más raro, él se acercó a mí con una atmosfera fúnebre, me pregunto que si sabía dónde estaba Helga, pero al escuchar mi negativa se mostró molesto diciendo -maldición- cualquiera se habría sorprendido, pero yo no soy cualquiera, a decir verdad no puede evitar emitir una risa en mis labios, jamás espere ver a Arnold desesperado por Helga, pero a mi parecer estaba sucediendo, por fin él estaba abriendo los ojos.

Al terminar mis clases me dirigí a su casa, me preocupaba que estuviera enferma, ella estaba tomando seriamente el estudio y no era propio de ella que faltara. Cuando toque me abrió su hermana Olga, como de costumbre me recibió con su sonrisa y perfectos modales, en cambio yo pude ver detrás de esos modos, me invito a su sala donde para mi sorpresa se encontraba el famosísimo Cedric, tal como lo describía Helga era muy atractivo, de tez blanca, pelo negro y unos ojos azules como el humo, se mostraba sonriente y afable, pude comprender como era que tenía a Olga a sus pies.

-querida ¿cómo has estado?

-bien gracias Olga, solo pasaba para ver si Helga se encontraba bien, como no fue a la escuela pensé que estaría enferma

-pues veras querida la muy ingrata se marchó sin decir palabra, hemos estado días detrás de ella y solo se marcha, mi hermanita bebe no tiene consideración.

-entonces ¿se escapó?

-no querida, no te asustes, no me explique bien, se fue, sí, pero solo mis papas saben dónde está y no han querido decirme, valla fastidio, como si tuvieran que esconderla de mi

Ya veo entonces esperare a que se comunique con migo gracias por todo –saliendo hacia la puerta-

-espera, Phoebe, si se comunica contigo hazlo no saber por favor –sonriéndole-

-dudo que si ella no se los dijo personalmente quiera que yo se los diga Cedric, gracias por todo me retiro –saliendo y cerrando la puerta-

Valla osadía de tipo, creer que solo por sonreírle ella caería, ja para eso tendría que ser una mocosa con las hormonas hasta el cuello, sin embargo la desesperación de Cedric me tranquilizo, si estaba tan desesperado por saber la ubicación de Helga es porque no se encontraba con su abuela, eso dejaba más dudas aun ¿entonces donde estaba ella? y ¿que era tan importante? como para dejar todo sin mención alguna.

El resto de la semana fue igual Olga y Cedric acosándome a cada momento del día, cielos ahora entendía a Helga, siendo honesta yo habría hecho lo mismo, Arnold por su parte me preguntaba a menudo y se mostraba molesto al respecto cuando le contestaba que no sabía, cielos es acaso que no entienden que no lo sé, yo por mi parte supuse que el motivo de su comportamiento provenía del estrés provocado por la dichosa subasta, de inmediato supe que no era la subasta en sí, la mayoría de los chicos compañeros de Sheena estábamos participando de la misma manera, más bien se debía a que no encontraba a Helga y le preocupaba no decírselo y sufrir represarías por parte de ella en fin en la subasta yo estuve de lo más encantada, después de una semana del demonio algo bueno me ocurrió Gerald gano mi subasta y fue genial, en cambio el pobre de Arnold ni siquiera noto que su subasta la gano una chica de lo más pesada, pobre , bueno se daría cuanta, yo por mi parte sentí tranquilidad, esa chica aun siendo muy bonita no le llegaba a mi amiga así que no me preocupe demasiado.

A las seis de la madrugada del sábado sonó mi celular, cielos esta gente maleducada, como se le ocurre hablar tan temprano, como yo estaba todavía algo dormida conteste sin ver el remitente.

-PHOEBE

-¡HELGA!

**GERALD**

Toda esta semana estuvo de locos, al parecer que Pataki no estuviera estaba trastornando a mi pobre amigo, toda la semana se la paso de pésimo humor, ni siquiera noto que una linda chica de cuarto grado gano su subasta, es decir como si no fuera bastante loco que mi hermano estuviera molestando toda la semana por saber cosas de ni más ni menos que de Pataki, también estaba Arnold que se estaba volviendo un ente por ella, que carajos les daba esa mujer, si había que reconocer que se había puesto muy escultural, y algo bonita, pero de eso a ponerse todos babosos por ella, o por dios, esto ya estaba fuera de mi control. Y después estaba Phoebe que al parecer también estaba de malas y para colmo de nuevo Pataki era la causante, aunque a ella la entendía, como no ponerse de malas con esos dos engendros de la perfección detrás de ella acosándola casi todo el tiempo. Pero para mí buena suerte logre tener mi tan anhelada cita con Phoebe, fue difícil, peliado y me dejo sin mi sueldo de un año pero cielos esa chica lo bale, respecto a lo que concierne al resto de la subasta prefiero borrarlo de mi memoria, amenos si es que no quiero vivir traumado de por vida, por el momento no tengo dinero para un psiquiatra.

**HELGA**

Cielos la frase dela doctora Bliss me resonaba ¿temes que te engatuse a ti también? Tal vez muy dentro de mí no queriendo aceptarlo eso era lo que temía, así que llegue a mi casa y hable con mis padres , para mi sorpresa ellos aceptaron que fuera con la bruja y que arreglara mis asuntos, y aún más sorprendente fue que accedieran a no decirle nada al par de engreídos acosadores.

Cuando llegue a Londres de inmediato me dirigí a casa de mi abuela, después de todo esta había sido mi decisión, acabaría de una vez con esta historia inconclusa.

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Gracias **_**raitsuki141**** me encanto que me comentaras y como eres así de acosadora te daré este capítulo de regalo espero que te guste, y si estuvo más largo a petición tuya**

_**Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo**_

_**Clip al botoncito=P**_


	12. Chapter 12: Determinación

Capítulo 12: determinación

Era domingo todo esto era demasiado pero mi decisión había sido tomada y por más que lo deseara no me retractaría, después de todo quería que todo terminara ¿no? Pedí un taxi hacia la casa de la anciana, ni siquiera prestaba atención al paisaje de Londres, el clima se mostraba sombrío con el sol escondiéndose y rehusándose a mostrarse detrás de un cielo lleno de nubes grises, cuando llegue a mi destino ya algunas gotas de lluvia resbalaban por mis mejillas y empapaban mi cabello, odiaba estar en ese lugar, hacía dos años que me fui y juré no volver pero demente destino que nuevamente me llevaba a estar parada frente a aquella casa debajo de la lluvia que se había vuelto más recia. Respire profundamente y toque el timbre, contuve la respiración hasta que se abrió la puerta, el sirviente me miro con un aire altanero, menudo lugar que hasta los sirvientes se creían más que uno, maldición porque carajos tenía que ser tan obstinada pero no me retractaría no bajaría mi cabeza sin siquiera haber visto a la arpía.

-Dile a tu patrona que estoy aquí.

-ella esta indispuesta

-ella me recibirá, no es de tu incumbencia entrometerte de a quién puede o no recibir, así que ve.

-como guste pero la respuesta será la misma

No termino de decir su frase cuando yo me metí en la casa y me fui a la sala, el mozo me miro con rabia, para lo que me importaba ese altanero criado –esperare aquí- le dije mirándolo fijamente y con autoridad, el solo me miro algo atónito -con su permiso-. Revise la gran sala de estar, era como la recordaba, con clase pero muy sombría, señalando la atmosfera de la dueña, mire algunos retratos de cuando Miriam era niña, se perecía mucho a Olga pero a diferencia de ella mi madre se observaba como un aire tristón, aun llena de esos lujos se notaba su cautiverio, me asalto una sonrisa, no pude evitar pensar que aun con todo mi madre había logrado escapar y eso era reconfortante. A mis espaldas escuche -señorita la señora la espera en su despacho- me indico que lo siguiera, la casa era muy grande con un aire de película de terror a pesar de todos sus lujos, colgaban decenas y decenas de cuadros a lo largo de la alta pared, el mozo toco a la puerta –con su permiso señora- -que pase- se escuchó del otro lado.

-si te necesito te llamare

-con su permiso

-O querida, que sorpresa, pero si estas empapada –señalándome- no me han informado que vendrías

- es porque sus secuaces no lo saben, pues bien eme aquí, así que si no le molesta que es eso tan urgente que quería decirme

-valla tan directa como siempre, no quieres algo de tomar, una toalla….

- estoy bien

-ya veo entonces por favor toma asiento –señalando la silla enfrente de su escritorio-

-prefiero estar de pie, además no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo

-bueno eso hay que hablarlo luego, te has puesto muy hermosa, me recuerdas a tu madre

-me perezco a Bob –dije tajantemente-

-si no lo niego, pero tu madre mejoro mucho la descendencia de Bob

-al grano, no tengo toda la noche, no viene a una visita social

-jajajajajaja eres directa, sincera, con temperamento, algo de lo que Olga carece.

-y eso a que viene a relucir ahora, hace años también era así, no veo que es tan cautivador para usted ahora

-sabes me equivoque contigo, iré directamente al grano como tu dices, quiero que te quedes, aquí, tienes un gran potencial, tu madre y Olga carecen de él, pero tu mi querida nieta, tú con mi ayuda…

-con su ayuda podre volverme una linda muñeca de porcelana, seca de cerebro como todas las demás, si eso es todo lo que quería decirme, no me interesa, me voy.

-no lo tomes a la ligera, yo puedo ayudarte, a tus padres….

-mis padres no necesitan nada al igual que yo

-necia como Bob

-no, tan digna como Bob, es bien sabido que usted considera que Bob no es merecedor siquiera de haber nacido, pero que le quede claro con todo y todo Bob es un buen padre, que ama como nunca amaron a su hija, a su manera pero lo hace y aun viniendo de la miseria él ha salido adelante sin ayuda de nadie y yo no tengo por qué ser la excepción, no necesito de usted.

-es cierto, cuando mi pequeña se fue con un don nadie, no podía aceptarlo, ni mucho menos permitirlo, pero aun así ellos se salieron con la suya, tu abuelo era…

-era un excelente hombre

-sí, pero débil, y se lo heredo a tu madre, a Olga, pero tú no heredaste eso, tú te pareces a mí.

-no confunda la debilidad con hacer lo correcto, y no señora no me parezco a usted, de lo que tanto se enorgullece respecto a mí se lo debe a ese don nadie como usted lo llama y compadezco enteramente a ese buen hombre del que desgracio su vida por estar con usted todos sus buenos años, sé que mi hermana se dará cuanta algún día y usted se quedara sola como lo merece.

-eres muy osada niña

-soy como debo ser, si esos es todo espero no volverla a ver. –Abriendo la puerta-

-en serio no deseas nada, ni siquiera saber dónde está tu abuelo –notando como Helga se paraba en seco-

-es usted repugnante – la mire con ceño- hasta nunca "ABUELA" –salí y cerré la puerta-

Salí de la gran casa, la lluvia había arreciado aún más, me dirigí a una posada, era económica, mis planes habían cambiado, tenía que quedarme más de lo planeado después de todo había ido a cerrar capítulos y ese era el momento, saque mis cosas de la maleta y me quiete la ropa húmeda, note que mi celular estaba empapado –maldición- escurría a chorros, definitivamente estaba arruinado, lo seque lo más que pude y me fui a dormir.

Ala mañana siguiente me día a la tarea de encontrar a mi abuelo, contaba con algo de dinero, pero esto sería más caro de lo provisto así que decidí economizar, los primero días fueron infructuosos a pesar de los muchos contactos y casi todo mi dinero pero no me rendí, fue el viernes que lo encontré, fue una verdadero alivio porque si no lo encontraba a pesar de mi determinación no podría seguir en aquel lugar sino hasta el sábado, ya que solo tenía para el pasaje de vuelta y no le pediría a Bob.

Al verlo mis lágrimas cayeron por mi mejillas, por fin podía volver a estar cerca de él, ya no como quisiera, hacia un hermoso día, cielos como quería a ese gentil ancianito, me daba rabia, esa malvada mujer no me había dejado verlo hace dos años y me había ocultado su posición actual, estaba haciendo un clima fresco, el viento jugaba con mi cabello y secaba mis mejillas, tenía una maravillosa vista, había que reconocerla a la arpía, eligió un lugar donde se hubiera sentido cómodo, en una colina muy hermosa donde se apreciaba un lago y muchos árboles floreando, los escasos rayos del sol que se moría con el ocaso tocaban de pleno su lapida, le coloque unas hermosas flores silvestres, no por falta de dinero sino porque él amaba lo sencillo, solía decirme que no había nada más maravilloso que la simpleza de la naturaleza.

Llegue al aeropuerto y mire mi celular, al parecer tenerlo días y días en el sol había dado resultado, lo prendí y llame a Phoebe, ella me contesto adormilada y con mucha sorpresa, al parecer era de madrugada.

-Phoebe

-¡HELGA!

-podrías venir a recogerme al aeropuerto, mi vuelo llega a medio día, te necesito Phoebs

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Seguidores**_

Allison Doolin

Annabella Prinx

Ceciali

Gelygirl

Linadzuki

Melina Mason Cullen

Namida koe

alleka

jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly

ogba95

raitsuki141

**Favoritos**

Annabella Prinx

Linadzuki

Namida koe

jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly

ogba95

pipe92

raitsuki141

**Gracias por los comentarios y los ánimos para que siga escribiendo, este capítulo se los dedico, por alguna extraña razón es mi favorito**

_**Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo**_

_**Clip al botoncito=P**_


	13. Chapter 13

Perdón si las palabras altisonantes de este capítulo irritan o incomodan a alguien.

Capítulo 13: Perverso amor

Era una tarde muy amena con un radiante sol y frescas brisas primaverales, inconscientemente o tal vez mas consiente de lo que yo creía camine por las calles, maldita primavera, maldito sol, malditas parejitas que se besuqueaban mordazmente sobre las bancas del parque, malditas hormonas pero sobre todo maldito seas Arnold y al carajo el perverso amor que nuevamente me hacía sentir una mierda en el mundo, ja "nuevamente" como si nunca lo hubiera dejado de hacer, era que merecía este suplicio, que mi destino era ser incomprendida y nunca acogida por el ser amado, es acaso que no habría de merecerlo ya de sobre manera, como si tratara de decirme de la forma más cruel que fui una estúpida por negarme a aceptarlo años atrás, pero eso me hacía sentir más frustración, acaso no hice lo correcto, que ser amada por gratitud no es más insoportable que ser rechazada, ja, ahora resulta que al no aprovecharme de su moralidad, de su estúpida e intolerable idea de gratitud en San Lorenzo era algo malo, algo estúpido, pero no, no estaba satisfecha, tenía que darle la oportunidad de pensar mejor, que aclarara su mente deslumbrada por mis actos desinteresados, de… de .. De… con un carajo... De que me amara realmente. Baje mis barreras para el, mostrado gran parte de mí, me sobajaba seduciéndolo una y otra vez, adornándolo para el… solo para el… me mordía mi orgullo cada vez que se quedaba ahí como estúpido sin responderme y veme… veme… estoy nuevamente aquí y solo para ti nuevamente seduciéndote hasta la locura aun contra mi orgullo, voluntad, dignidad y todas esa banalidades de las que estoy compuesta nuevamente haciéndolas a un lado pero o gran destino, o perverso amor, incluso yo tengo mis límites y no permitiré que jalen mis más profundos e inconclusos deseos sobre mí, no, definitivamente no.

_**- que te quede claro, esta será la última vez- **_

_**-esta será la última vez que yo te busque, el próximo serás tú-**_

Me zafe de su fuerte agarre, estaba a punto de perderme en mi locura, tenía que escapar de sus ojos, su aliento, su boca…. De él... Solo de él.

_**-será mejor que te arregles, no querrás que tu cita te encuentre de esa manera o sí-**_

Lo dije con la mayor sorna que pude, claro tenía que recobrar mi cordura, tenía que recordar que él se iba a largar a pasear con una tipa felizmente toda la tarde, que muy a mi pesar era la tipica niña perfecta de las que el tanto gustaba, ja, maldito… maldito… maldito seas amor, ja, "la fuerza más poderosa del mundo mis polainas" a la mierda "tu o gran fuerza todo poderosa" con Helga G. Pataki ya no juagas más.

**-tú dijiste que yo sería el próximo en buscarte, pues bien, aquí estoy-**

Ja, ¿que ya no ibas a jugar con migo? Con la gran Helga, no cabe duda Pataki eres una habladora, una simple mortal con aires de grandeza, una simplona con carácter inventado, dime… dime… acaso no te estas derritiendo, acaso no te estas muriendo por más y más, acaso no solo no le opones resistencia si no que tú misma lo animas a mas… dime o gran farsa... acaso el bastardo amor no está jugando contigo… dime o gran cordera indefensa...

**-Y esta vez no escaparas-**

Acaso eso no te hace feliz….

_**Continuara…..**_

**Gracias por los comentarios **

**Lo sé, lo sé, es corto pero valdrá la pena el siguiente, si soy honesta yo no soy de capítulos largos ups pero así es pero aun así el siguiente es el más largo y a lo que puedo ver tal vez ya sea el fin nos vemos espero sus comentarios gracias**

_**Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo**_

_**Clip al botoncito=P**_


	14. Chapter 14

Nota: doy muchos saltos en el tiempo del presente al pasado y viceversa y la narración esta proporcionada de diferentes personajes por lo tanto el estilo de cada narración es diferente =)

Capítulo 14: Entrelazados

Por fin después de dos horas y media esperando a que llegara el avión por fin puede ver a Helga, se ve algo cansada pero eso no impide que la habrase con fuerza, quiero recriminarle el acoso de que fui víctima toda esta semana por parte de su "encantadora hermana" y el patán de su novio pero el fuerte abrazo que me da en contestación al mío hace que lo olvide _–no sabes cuánto te extrañe Phoebs-_ ja, si será sin vergüenza, con un simple abrazo y esa frase logro que la perdonara inmediatamente, supongo que estos arranques de demostración de sentimiento que logran escapar de su control son los que me hacen amar ser su amiga _–yo también Helga-_ nos soltamos del fuerte abrazo y esperamos juntas sus maletas, ya en camino la veo más detenidamente, se ve más cansada que cuando la vi en el aeropuerto sin mencionar de delgada, pero al contraste con su aspecto se le ve más tranquila, al parecer sabe de mi continuo escrutinio_ –sabes, encontré a mi abuelo-_ me dice sin apartar la vista de la ventana_ –¿te lo dijo la anciana?-_ le logro preguntar aun con el asombro, se quedó un momento en silencio que pareció más largo de lo que realmente fue_ –estaba en un cementerio sumamente exclusivo del norte de Londres, es muy hermoso, pero supongo que una vez que estás muerto eso ya no vale-_ el tono con que lo dijo fue realmente desgarrador _–supongo que tu tuviste que dar con el por tu propios medios-_ despego por un momento la vista de la ventana y volteo hacia a mí _–puedes creer que me quería chantajear con su paradero-_ solo le doy un gesto de aceptación y enseguida devuelve su mirada hacia la ventana.

El camino fue corto pero logre ponerla al corriente de la situación en especial la de Arnold, esperaba que maldijera o que golpeara cosas o algo por el estilo pero solo escucho atentamente y sin interrupción, ahora si me siento en una dimensión alterna, después de ese detallado resumen aun faltando unas cuadras para entrar al vecindario me pide que no valla directamente a su casa y que aparque cerca del muelle, al llegar y estacionar el auto salimos un momento de él, se adelantó unos pasos y me dio la espalda, está demasiado pensativa, muy pensativa diría yo, me recargo sobre el cofre del auto esperando a que me diga algo _-sabes Phoebs, la vida es realmente corta-_ miro su espalda sin comprender a que se refiere _–sí, supongo que si-_ se volteó hacia a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios, no entiendo nada, realmente nada, parece liberada de alguna extraña forma _–si, Pheobe, es realmente corta y ya no puedo perder el tiempo-._

* * *

-¿sabías que Rhonda está saliendo con Curly?

-ja, eso ya lo venía venir

-¿enserio? ¿Por qué?

-intuición Phoebs, ja no puedo creer que me perdí como la princesita ardía de celos

-en realidad fue muy extraño, sabes, cuando en la subasta inesperadamente varias chicas, muy lindas por cierto empezaron a ofertar Rhonda se volvió loca

-es que solo le faltaba un empujón, pero sigo insistiendo no puedo creer que me lo perdí

-te perdiste muchas cosas Helga

.

.

-no vas a decirme nada

.

.

-por lo menos no me ignores Helga

-no vemos después Phoebs

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que no me duele, que estoy feliz, es un hecho Pataki, estas rotundamente jodida, pero al menos tengo tranquilidad, puedo empezar a vivir la vida, mi vida, sin preocuparme constantemente por Arnold, es increíble como todo estos años me la he pasado dentro de una relación que nunca empezó, si, nunca empezó ni empezara.

Curioso pero cuando veo en retrospectiva hacia el pasado sin duda alguna me siento usada, pero no me puedo quejar ¿o sí? Bueno en realidad nadie te pidió que hicieras todas esas locuras por él, tu sola te inmiscuías, si tu solita y nadie más, pero entonces ¿porque no me siento aliviada? porque me tendría que sentir aliviada ¿no? Y no como ahora, te encuartas como un maldito ente de un lado para otro sin siquiera importarte ¿que no te lo dejaste bien claro? Ya no lo buscarías, ya no lo seducirías, ya no, ya no más, entiéndelo.

–_Maldición-_ ja lo que te faltaba Pataki ahora huyes, huyes como cachorro indefenso, pero como no huir ante eso, ante esos ojos tan profundos y excitantes que se te quedan mirando cada vez que se cruza en tu camino, ahora también te turba el sueño y el apetito.

–_Mierda, mierda, mierda-_ es un hecho ya has perdido toda dignidad, mis ojos reflejados en el espejo del baño de chicas donde me escondo me han dicho la verdad, eres patética, ja nunca esperaste verte así ¿verdad? Perdiendo peso casi por respirar y con las ojeras a no más poder alrededor de tus ojos, pero claro, donde quedan esos sueños rosas y románticos donde la protagonista descubre que es una princesa y se casara con el gran amor de su vida, ja, drama barato, pero el hecho de que solo a mí el espejo del baño me refleje la realidad sí que es un total chasco, por lo menos no es cliché.

_-¿que se te ofrece __Johanssen?-_ lo que me faltaba el bobo mayor sumándose a mi mal humor, bla.. Bla... bla _–puedes ir directo al grano estoy cansada-_ espera ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué? esto está mal… mal… mal, carajo Helga desde cuando no puedes defenderte, bonita la hora en que se te fue el apetito y el sueño porque ahora este estúpido te está tomando a su antojo y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, es acaso que hasta en eso te tienes que resignar, a ser ultrajada a escasos centímetros de la puerta de tu casa y nadie que te ayude, ¿Deberás? ¿En verdad? ¿Nadie?

* * *

Fue una tarde horrible, bueno no es que hubiera esperado que fuera maravillosa en primer lugar, valla mujer arrogante, egocéntrica, fastidiosa, hueca y sin mencionar ofrecida, como si cualquier hombre aceptaría irse a un hotel con una total desconocida como si fuera cualquier cosa, bueno si los hay pero yo no soy así, y para colmo me abofetea enfrente de un montón de desconocidos fingiéndose ofendida.

Aun en la intimidad de mi cuarto me siento intranquilo, me dijo que ya no me buscaría y sé que lo cumplirá, curioso pero cuando se fue de mis brazos note que estaba dolida, y que esperabas que estuviera encantada, maravillada, eres un estúpido, tantos años, años y años demostrándote todo su compromiso hacia a ti, dándote oportunidad tras oportunidad , en industrias futuro, San Lorenzo, en sus cartas, en sus ojos, en sus sentimientos y aun así la dejaste marchar, pero como iría detrás de ella sin ser honesto, porque ella se lo merece, se merece que sea totalmente honesto, ahora lo comprendo, cuando me le declare en San Lorenzo ella sabía que solo lo hacía porque estaba agradecido , que no era verdad lo que le ofrecía, solo un castillo de arena que se desvanecería en cualquier momento. Valla en realidad ella me ama, porque ella si me ama, y aun así ella me rechazo, ella me dio la oportunidad, ella no se aprovechó, que difícil le debió haber resultado y solo por amor.

Es un hecho, ella me está evitando, en el casillero, en la cafetería, en las clases… en su vida… está más delgada y se ve que no ha dormido bien.

El colmo fue verla correr directo al baño de chicas cuando me vio por el pasillo, esto ya no lo puedo tolerar, sería una mentira decir que no me preocupa verla mal, pero la realidad es que yo también estoy mal, una vez más mi intento de esperarla y abordarla como todos los demás es inútil, el estar afuera del baño es infructuoso, de hecho se podría definir como acoso, pero que puedo hacer, al parecer si yo la espero ella se quedara resguardada dentro del dichoso baño las hora que sean necesario, ya llevo un buen rato y sé que no saldrá.

Nuevamente me evadió, fui a su clase de teatro y se ha ido más temprano para no correr con el riesgo de toparse con migo, pero sé que la alcanzare con un poco de suerte en su casa, pero tengo que darme prisa porque una vez que entre a el refugio que en estos momentos es su casa no poder acercarme, una vez más me vería derrotado ante los hechos pero no estoy dispuesto a pasar un día más sin aclarar esto.

No sé si fue el impulso del repentino valor , la inminente frustración arrastrada a lo largo de todo este tiempo, que me dio rabia, rabia de ver que alguien más la tocaba, la besaba y para colmo en contra de su voluntad o el simple hecho de que estoy condenadamente celoso.

-aléjate de ella Jamy-o-

_**Continuara…..**_

_**GabbiieShortman gracias por tu comentario =)**_

_**Estuvo más largo y el siguiente es el capítulo final =) por fin el termino de mi primera historia, sé que se habrán dado cuanta que mi forma de redactar habrá cambiado a lo largo de todos los capítulos pero la verdad me esforcé por mejorar y espero haberlo logrado, después de todo me dedique a hallar mi propio estilo y aún sigo en ello.**_

_**Respecto a los que sigan mi otra historia detrás del cristal le pido un poco de paciencia, aunque estoy de vacaciones aún tengo tareas, así es señores tareas en vacaciones es la muerte pero así es la vida. Espero sus comentarios no saben cómo me alegra leer sus opiniones.**_

**Gracias por los comentarios **

_**Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo**_

_**Clip al botoncito=P**_


	15. Chapter 15: El amor es complicado

Capítulo 15: El amor es complicado

-Aquí tienes un poco de hielo.

-gracias.

-gracias.

-¿por qué me agradeces?

-bueno, porque si no hubiera sido por ti, la verdad no estoy segura de haber podido con la situación.

-yo no llamaría a esto –señalando las heridas-. Encargarme de la situación, me dejo hecho trisas.

-si bueno, hay que reconocer que el tipo esta enorme y pega duro, pero aun así, aunque te dio una tunda, tú fuiste increíble –tocándose el brazo-. halla afuera, realmente fuiste increíble.

-debo parecerte patético

-¿Por qué deberías parecérmelo?

-sabes, me hubiera encantado parecer todo un héroe ,de esos que todo lo pueden, jajaja, pero hay que admitir que esto de las peleas no es mi fuerte.

-¡Ho!, Arnold para mi tu… necesitas una toalla iré por ella –alejándose de él.

-fue enserio

-¿Cómo dices? –parándose en seco dandole la espalda.

-lo que dije halla afuera –mirándola fijamente-. Fue totalmente enserio.

.

.

-sabes, durante mucho tiempo he estado confundido, a decir verdad desde San Lorenzo. Tenías razón, yo en aquel momento te propuse ser mi novia porque te estaba agradecido.

-eso ya lo sabía Arnold –aun dándole la espalda-.Y te lo vuelvo a repetir no me debes nada así q…

-me disculpo, ahora me doy cuenta que fue una canallada de mi parte.

-acepto tus disculpas, así que ahora ya te puedes ir…

-aún no he terminado. Tú me dijiste aquella vez que no te debía nada porque no me habías dado la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti y hoy comprendo que era totalmente cierto, pero eso no…

-lo sé, yo sé que todo esto es mi culpa, no es necesario que vengas a comprobar lo que yo ya se de antemano….no es necesario que me digas que no me quieres, eso ya lo sé, así que si ya es todo por favor ya déjame.

-¿porque nunca me dejas terminar de decirte las cosas? ¿Piensas que vendría hasta tu casa solo para decirte algo tan vano como eso? –Levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia ella-. ¿Piensas que yo no puedo sentir por ti nada más que agradecimiento? ¿Cómo debo decirte? ¿Cómo debo hacerte entender?

-cállate por favor, ya no me hagas esto, ya... ya... Te dije que yo entiendo, si tu moralidad necesita algún perdón mío ya te lo di, así que ya deja de torturarme.

-y si te digiera que me encanta tortúrate, ver que solo sufres por mí, saber que cada uno de tus pensamiento del día va dirigido hacia a mí. Que sin mi sientes que te mueres y que ardes de celos de pensar a alguien más con migo.

-eres una desgraciado. –volteándose bruscamente hacia el-. Arrogante

-sí, soy un desgraciado, arrogante y todo lo que tú digas, pero no podrás negar que estas locamente enamorada de mi…

-no lo niego, pero te juro que eso va a cambiar, te juro que seguiré adelante sin ti y que algún día encontrare a alguien que me ame como yo lo ame a él...

-eso me parece bien, tú vas a seguir tu vida, vas a ser amada como tanto lo mereces pero me temo querida que soy extremadamente posesivo y no te permitiré ni siquiera pensar que alguien puede ocupar mi lugar –tomándola fuertemente por la cintura.

-suéltame ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-tú dijiste que yo sería el próximo en buscarte –acercando sus labios a los de la rubia-. Pues bien, aquí estoy –riendo seductoramente-.Y esta vez no escaparas.

-espera, ¡no!..

-me temo querida que ya no puedo esperar, en verdad no sabes cuánto deseo esto.

Y solo esto, si, después de todo, lo único que quiero es seguir besándola, y volverla a besar hasta que se me descarnen los labios, saber que solo es mía y de nadie más, que solo yo puedo tocarla, acariciarla y hacerla suspirar por sentirme más cerca, tan cerca como nos permita nuestros cuerpos y aun así todavía no sería suficiente, el amor es una locura, una tortura placentera, sencillamente el amor es complicado y me encanta.

-A partir de este momento tú eres mía y ten la seguridad que yo soy tuyo.

_**Gracias a todos lo que siguieron mi historia, aunque sé que no es la mejor, si fue la primera que escribí y por lo tanto le tengo mucho cariño, le agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, ellos me lo hacían más ameno y me motivaban a escribir.**_

_**Para todas esas personas que me pedían la continuación, no saben la dicha que me daba el poder producir en ustedes la incertidumbre y el amor hacia la lectura y a las historias que otros autores hacen surgir en mí, ese es sin duda lo mejor de trasmitir mis historias atreves de las escritura.**_

_**Le contestare por privado a cada una de las personitas que me hicieron el honor de escribir y dejar su comentario.**_

_**Actualmente están otras dos historias en curso, a las personas que también las estén siguiendo en un momento actualizare "la propuesta" y "del otro lado del cristal" lo are mañana.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, si quieren epilogo háganmelo saber. =)**_

_**Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo**_

_**Clip al botoncito=P**_


End file.
